deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsumaki vs Lucy
Description 'In a battle of two ESP using girls, one good, the other evil, whose invisible attack power will prevail? Mob killing Tornado of Terror Tatsumaki, or Carnage stopping murderer teen Lucy Diclonius? Introduction Aqua: ESP. A technique not used very often to great effect in fiction. Octoling: Unless you're these two teenage girls, one good, the other completely murderous. Aqua: Um... Tatsumaki's in her 20's. Octoling: Wait, what. Let me check... oh crap, she's 28. Um yeah, I'm Octoling, she's Aqua, and... Aqua: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Tatsumaki Aqua: Superheroes. The world needs them. And in the urban streets of Z-City, none come more greater than Saitama. Octoling: But we're not here to talk about One Punch Man today... well, we are, just not... Saitama One Punch Man. As in the character. You know what I mean. Aqua: Yeah, instead we're talking about this psychic girl, 28 year old Tatsumaki. Octoling: Tatsumaki's psychic abilities had manifested in her younger years. Too bad the government didn't like having a 7 year old Tornado of Terror on the loose, so they took Tatsumaki away from her family for some... testing. Aqua: As it turns out, this testing facility was under siege from a hero named Blast, who was freeing the captives from their experimental torture. Given one small piece of advice, Tatsumaki's life would be changed forever. Octoling: Well, as much as it was advice... yeah, it was still kind of harsh. Even Boomstick agrees with me. Aqua: Still, Tatsumaki still used his words to inspire herself to become a superhero. Octoling: And thus, Tatsumaki became... TATSUMAKI!!! Aqua: Oooookay, let's move on. Now the Tornado of Terror, Tatsumaki used her esper skills to help Saitama and other heroes keep the world safe from all threats no matter how dangerous, becoming one of the most reknowned heroes in the world of One Punch Man. And to do it, Tatsumaki would need her many ESP abilities. Octoling: But first, let's talk about her greatest weapon. Rocks! Aqua: With her psychokinesis, Tatsumaki picks up rock of any size to throw at her opponent. As simple as it may sound, this is actually pretty effective. Octoling: But who needs rocks when you have the ability to cause earthquakes much higher than her sister's power. Fubuki, that's her younger sister, managed to cause earthquakes equivalent to that of a magnitude 8 quake. Aqua: Then there's her ability to manipulate one's chi. Chi, or life force, is something Tatsumaki can alter in her opponents body. With that, Tatsumaki can pretty much kill you instantly. Octoling: And the only people that can defend against that and her other abilities are those who are physically and mentally superior to her. That's pretty much a rule in OPM, and technically applies to all espers. Aqua: Not that many people are actually superior to her strength in the first place. Octoling: Really? How come? Aqua: Let's just say that at one point in time Tatsumaki casually lifted, as calculated in her fight against Mob, over 60 Great Walls of China at once. Octoling: Over billions of tons of rock, all at once... with only her mind! Aqua: But don't just look at Tatsumaki's strength, because she's easily capable of moving at and reacting to speeds greater than 2000 times the speed of sound. Octoling: That is literally over 1 and a half million miles per hour. Like, literally, that is freaking fast. Aqua: Then there was that one time where Tatsumaki, again using her mind, pulled a genuine meteor from space, and even then, that's nothing compared to her actually managing to hold off Saitama himself. Octoling: Eventually though, Tatsumaki will run out of energy. Like many great espers, Tatsumaki can overload her mind using her powers, whether she's creating tornados, earthquakes or large island destroying attacks. Aqua: Yeah... oh, and don't talk about her young appearance. Comments on such will enrage her. Mob learned that the hard way. Octoling: Oh come on, Mob only did it on accident. He didn't deserve to die. Aqua: Still, while Tatsumaki will cloud her judgement from time to time, nothing is any more important to her than saving the world. She truly is a great hero... even if she does look like and act like she's 12. Lucy Aqua: The Diclonii. A race of psychotic murderers whose one goal is to become one with the world, infecting humans and killing all traces of humanity. Octoling: Of course, another symbiotic race who wants to get rid of humanity! What is this, Carnage? Aqua: Funny you should say that, because unlike the symbiote you're thinking of, this one originated from a woman and her neglected child. Giving birth to a young baby girl, this woman and her husband abandoned the child to die. This child was adopted into an orphanage, where it was revealed that this girl's name was Kaede. Octoling: Just call her Lucy. Aqua: Sure! Lucy was a troubled girl. The horns on her head were a point of mocking amongst her fellow orphans, and almost everyday she was bullied for them. Octoling: While she appeared as a freak to her peers, Lucy seemed to be a normal, caring girl. Case in point, the time she adopted a little stray puppy. Awww, that's so sweet. Aqua: Of course, Lucy's true colors shined through eventually. With no hesitation, Lucy psychokineticly slaughtered the boys who killed the dog she had became friends with, showing that she was not one to be messed with. Octoling: Holy crap! What was she, like 8? How the hell did she do something like that? Aqua: This is thanks to Lucy being the Queen Diclonius, a role which gave her immense power. This power takes the form of her Vectors. Octoling: The croc guy from Sonic? Aqua: Nope. Octoling: Oh. Um, yeah, continue. Aqua: Vectors are invisble hands that function like a normal human's. Well, sort of. Lucy's vectors come in 4 different forms, all controlled through vibrations. Octoling: Stage one is intangibility. Stage two is solidity. Stage three makes them into Kars' light blade, and the final stage is a move that acts like a punching bomb. Problem is, final stage Vectors lose their invisibility. Aqua: In other words, think of Vectors like Stands from JoJo. Lucy has up to 28 of these hands, and all of them can't be seen by the human eye. Octoling: Plus they're crazy powerful. For example, one time Lucy used an attack that was comparable to a magnitude 9 earthquake. This also ended up creating a massive tidal wave and shook up an entire island. Like, that's crazy. Aqua: Plus, Lucy has speed on her side. Let's take that time where Lucy and her Vectors reached space then immediately came crashing back down. At that speed during that timeframe, we can give off an estimation of Vectors' top speed being at least over 1,000 times the speed of sound. Octoling: And don't forget, these things can reach the width of buildings when used correctly. And even then, Lucy can use them to take on an entire military base and win, all while being near death. Aqua: That's really impressive, but in the end Lucy isn't invincible. Octoling: Remember how earlier we stated that Vectors are like Stands? Well, Vectors do have a limit to their base range. Comparing Lucy to another Vector user, Vectors are at least capable of reaching 11 meters. Aqua: And then there's her changing emotions. One moment, she can go on a murder spree, the next she becomes really innocent and sweet. And should her horns be broken, which are very easy to destroy, Lucy's vectors will go on their own rampage. This can backfire badly. Octoling: Still, for a teenager, Lucy is a murderous force. Don't piss her off, or you'll be as good as dead. Pre-Pre Fight Aqua: All right, the combatants are set, so let's end this psycho debate once and for all. Octoling: Yeah, let's get ready for a Death Battle!!! Pre-Fight Z-City was awfully quiet today. No signs of evil anywhere, no caped baldy flying around desperate to get to his local market after a drawn out fight and more importantly, no dead people. Tatsumaki looked around, happy to have made it back from her encounter with that boy alive. Sure, she totalled a city in the process, but hey, its not like by the next episode it'll restore itself. Still, the silence did become unsettling after a while. "Hello!"'' yelled Tatsumaki, confused by the sight of an empty city. ''"Anyone still here? Anyone alive?" Silence. Well, temporarily, as the sounds of sirens began to fill the streets. Without hesitation, the Tornado of Terror flew above the buildings to find the source. Eventually, after a minute scouring the city, Tatsumaki came across an abandoned train station. Ambulances and police cars were left sitting, while the officers aimed their guns at a young girl and the paramedics recovered the bodies. Wait... BODIES? The sight of blood everywhere scared Tatsumaki out of her skin. What the hell happened? "Why in the hell is there blood everywhere? Hey, officers!!!" yelled Tatsumaki. Too bad she didn't see what was coming next. Within no time, the girl turned to the police and demolished them into bloody messes. Severed heads and guts were strung across the floor in mere seconds, while bystanders ran for their lives.'' ''"That's it! No one kills here and gets away with it alive."'' '''Tatsumaki shouted, moving closer to the ground to meet her opponent. '"Listen, little girl, you have five seconds before I crush you." Lucy stood up from her crouching position. "Please... go ahead. Leave. Little girls like you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous." Lucy replied in a whisper. Tatsumaki was fuming. "Little... girl!? You don't know who you're talking to!" the esper replied. This was it, no more holding back... FIGHT!!! Tatsumaki flew straight at Lucy, carrying a stray train cart with her and throwing it at her using psychokinesis. Lucy's vectors went straight through the train before vibrating hard enough to become tangible, ripping the train in two. As both sides split up, Lucy sent her vectors at Tatsumaki, punching the Tornado of Terror right into the station. As the building collapsed, Tatsumaki seperated the falling pieces, using them to provide some projectile assistance. Immediately, Tatsumaki threw the many rocks and bricks at Lucy, who rolled out of the way. Unfortunately, a stray one managed to connect with its target, the solid stone piece hitting Lucy straight into her gut. With that the teenager was forced several meters backwards, landing right next to one of the police cars. "Ha, know your place!"'' Tatsumaki taunted, before being forced to avoid several police cars. Lucy's vectors had thrown them, while Lucy herself had got up, barely standing on her own two feet. ''"I have no choice. DIE!!!"'' screamed Kaede, her vectors rushing for Tatsumaki's blood. Through her instincts, Tatsumaki flew out of the way of most of Lucy's vectors. That was until Lucy got one of them to tap her shoulder from behind. Tatsumaki's curiosity got the better of her, because as soon as she turned Lucy grabbed the Tornado and threw her to the ground. Lucy then followed up that by smashing Tatsumaki's face into the ground repeatedly. Finishing her off, Lucy threw Tatsumaki right into the side of an ambulance, knocking her down. Lucy, confident in her win, limped away slowly, only to be thrown sideways. ''"What? What's going on?" Lucy questioned as gravity turned against her. Tatsumaki had recovered quickly, and was floating above her opponent. Tatsumaki grinned, as she threw several nearby skyscrapers at Lucy. In no time, Lucy's vectors vibrated into their blade forms, slicing through building after building. What Lucy didn't expect though was for Tatsumaki to fly through the explosions, punching her face hard enough to throw her away over hundreds of meters. The Tornado of Terror sent several tornados at Lucy, who was caught up in the heavy wind. Now that both ladies were together, Tatsumaki threw some punches, only for the vectors to continue blocking. Then one grabbed Tatsumaki, launching her all the way back to the ground. The tornado dissipated, and as Lucy fell to the ground her vectors headed straight for the downed superheroine. Lucy smiled as she demolished the ground, causing earthquakes that managed to scatter the country. Tatsumaki was forced down even further, the massive hole in the ground getting ready to consume her. "Too bad. I expected much more from you."'' said Tatsumaki, regaining her balance and standing up. With no hesitation, Tatsumaki flew back up to meet Lucy once more. ''"Those hands you've been sending at me... they're part of your life force. Like they're connected to you, correct?" she asked.'' Wrong timing. Lucy was pissed. Her horns had been broken, and her vectors, vibrating at full capacity, were all over the place. Each one punched Tatsumaki, exploding the heroine into the many buildings standing behind her. Tatsumaki landed back to the ground, almost completely knocked out. And then Lucy's vectors came crashing down, having made it into space to come launching back down right into the opponent. '''BOOM!!! And that they did... right into her shield, that is. Tatsumaki had shielded herself with a bunch of trains and cars, having bent them into a giant ball of protection. '"And because they're part of you... I can use them too..." Tatsumaki used her powers to control Lucy's vectors, sending them back to their owner. Lucy didn't expect this, as the vectors came crashing into her face. Kaede was sent flying once more, only to finally be met by Tatsumaki herself. Lucy closed her eyes, while Tatsumaki used her ESP to create a force field inside Lucy's body. "It's over now, little girl. Rest in peace, psycho."'' Tatsumaki taunted, bursting Lucy's body open into pieces, the Diclonii's severed head falling straight for the ground. KO! Tatsumaki calmly stopped flying, floating back to the ground. Looking at the damage she caused, Tatsumaki fell to her knees. ''"Ugh, not again." With that, the psychokinetic took her leave, the many people left watching all cheering for her. "Hmmph, guess being a heroine has its perks! No wonder Fubuki likes having friends." Results Octoling: Wow, I really thought Lucy had superior strength. She should've taken this. Aqua: Well, while Lucy is arguably stronger than Tatsumaki, more things were in the Tornado of Terror's favor here. For example, lets take speed here. Lucy's vectors have shown speeds equivalent to that of 1.1 million miles per hour. On the other hand, Tatsumaki has shown how fast she is in comparison. Over 400,000 miles per hour quicker in fact. And while Tatsumaki's strength was likely lower than Lucy's vectors, Lucy herself was the main target here. Because of the large difference between Lucy herself and Tatsumaki, it'd be no problem for Tatsumaki to take her out. Octoling: And then there was Tatsumaki's ESP compared to Lucy's. Tatsumaki is certainly capable of much more, including altering gravity, bending things like spoons and even the ability to control someone's life energy. Aqua: This, and the fact that Vectors are solid objects, are what let Tatsumaki control Lucy's only way of taking her out. With nothing to use, Lucy would be swept away in no time. Octoling: But what about the fact that Lucy, or in this case her Vectors, were possibly stronger than Tatsumaki? Shouldn't her Vectors have been able to break free? Aqua: Arguably they could've, but remember two things. One, Lucy's Vectors and Kaede herself only focus on using brute force to kill her enemies, almost never coming up with battle strategies, and two, Lucy's mental instability would easily let Tatsumaki take advantage of her emotional states beforehand. With that in mind, plus the fact that Lucy isn't fully in control of the Vectors in the first place, all Tatsumaki needed was superior skills, speed, strategy and powers to take Kaede down. Octoling: It looks like Lucy was really Psyched-Out by Tatsumaki's powers. Aqua: That was dreadful. The winner is Tatsumaki. Next Time... ...on Death Battle! ???: Wah... have a rotten day! Hahahaha! ???: How dare you threaten to stink up our riches, you overweight fiend! Wario vs Tron Bonne Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Metahuman vs Mutant Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychokinesis' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Japanese' themed Death Battles